monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHF2 Rusted Weapons Guide (by Croda)
Rusted Weapons Guide by Croda. This is a COPYRIGHTED document. Do not take this information, or reproduce it without permission from Croda. Only grammar, spelling, and syntax structure (sentences) may be corrected. Do not change content or add information unless asked to Croda. His contact information is at the bottom. =Introduction= Now, I've only written one FAQ before and that was for a different game. I probably would have just left it at that, but I decided I was sick of seeing Ruststone topics on the message boards. Seeing as how ancient stones and ruststones are basically the same thing, I'm going to explain everything based on ruststones. Just think of ancient stones as hard-class ruststones. =Ruststones= Ruststones are items that can be taken to the weapon smith, and be potentially made into rare weapons, known as rusted weapons. These weapons tend to get overshadowed by other, much better weapons after you reach hard Rank, but they are decent dragon elemented weapons that can be gotten early on and are fairly useful against the Elder Dragons. While in this game, most of the rusted weapons available in MHF did receive a significant drop in usefulness, due to the negative affinity, some did not. Most notable among those that did not is Eternal Strife, which can be very useful on the Elder Dragons. Another new addition to the rusted line is the addition of the elder dragon elemental offshoots. Teostra, Lunastra, and Kushala Daora all have their own weapons in the rusted weapon lines, and these weapons all tend to be significantly better than their dragon elemented counterparts. =Farming for Ruststones= Wondering where you should go to find these elusive items? Wonder no more. The Volcano The best, and earliest place to farm for ruststones is in the volcano. The volcano is unlocked after clearing the 3-star elder urgent where you hunt the Blangonga. Ruststones can be farmed in the volcano in one of five places. There are three areas to mine in area 8, and two in area 6. The X's on the walls are very obvious. There are only these five mining locations in those areas, so don't worry about potentially mining the wrong X. If you need more detail than that, I will refer you to the excellent maps on the gamefaqs MHF2 FAQ page. Ancient Stones can be found in the volcano in the same locations HR4 and up. Mine the tower Occasionally you will find some in areas 1, 4, or 5, but seeing as how there are fewer mining spots in the tower, you would be better off simply mining the volcano. Also, the volcano is available sooner. Kill/repel Lao Occasionally you'll get some in rewards. =Making Rusted Weapons= This is the part you're really interested in, right? Well, I won't make you wait any longer. Polishing The first thing you need to know is how to go about polishing ruststones. It's a simple process, but you'd be surprised at how many people can't figure it out. First figure out what kind of a ruststone you have: *Flat Ruststone -> Greatsword *Ancient Flatstone -> Greatsword *Small Ruststone -> Sword and Shield *Sm Ancient Stone -> Dual Swords *Large Ruststone -> Hammer *Lg Ancient Stone -> Hammer *Ruststone Rod -> Lance *Ancient StoneRod -> Lance *Ruststone -> Light Bowgun *Ancient Stone -> Light Bowgun Next, SAVE YOUR GAME! Then, go talk to the weapon crafter. Pick the option to Create Weapon, then select the type of ruststone you have. At the end of the list, there should be an weapon creation entitled: ??????. Select it, and create weapon. This is what is known as polishing. Make sure you polish all of the ruststones/ancient stones that you currently have. Don't save yet. Crafting A Rusted Weapon Now, chances are when you polished the ruststone, you didn't get a rusted or worn weapon. You probably got something along some crappy weapon that you have long since crafted beyond. This is NOT a rusted weapon. If you just crafted anything other than one of the following weapons, you are going to want to go to your bed and quit WITHOUT saving. This is why I told you to save it ahead of time. *Rusted Great Sword *Worn Greatsword *Rusted Sword *Worn Blades *Rusted Hammer *Worn Hammer *Rusted Lance *Worn Spear *Demonlock *Island of the Gods After restarting your game, go and complete one quest for every ruststone/ancient stone you have. It can be a training quest, a hunting quest, etc. but go do one. The easiest one to do is a gathering quest, just drop off the pawpass and you're done. Now go back to your bed, save, polish, and see if you get a rusted weapon this time. If you did, you can go to the next step. If not, go to your bed, quit without saving, and do it all over again. Either way, DON'T save the game after polishing, unless you got the rusted or worn weapon. Getting The RIGHT Weapon If you've been following these instructions so far, you've been polishing all of your ruststones every time you polished any, and chances are, you didn't get the rusted weapon you wanted, and if you did, it probably wasn't on the first polish. If it was, congratulations. You can save now. If it wasn't (which is far more likely,) read on. Now, there are two methods of getting the weapon you want. Say for instance, that the fourth ruststone you polished that round turned into a rusted weapon. If you save then you will be wasting 3 ruststones and the one you polished might not even be the one you wanted. Remember the number of the ruststones you polished before getting the rusted weapon, and go to your bed and quit without saving once. At this point, you have two options. Your first option is to take the quick and easy route. Reload your game, and go back to the weapons crafter. Now, polish the same number of stones as before, only this time, make sure you polish the ruststone you want to make a rusted weapon out of last. You will get the rusted weapon you want. However, I do not recommend this method as a)It's a waste of ruststones and money. You may find that you want to make another weapon later, and find that you already used that ruststone, or have more trouble getting it later on as you will have fewer ruststones to polish and check with. b)The second method really isn't much longer and it saves a lot of money and all your ruststones. If you really want to get rid of your ruststones, sell 'em and save yourself some cash. However, it is quick and easy, so if you don't mind the waste, go for it. The second method is to Reload, and do an equal number of quests to the number of ruststones you had to polish before polishing the one that yielded the rusted weapon. Make sure that this time when you do quests that you don't save. That way, if you make a mistake, you can always go to your bed, quit, and try again, this time following the instructions more closely. Anyways, after doing the quests, take the rusted weapon you want to make and polish that ruststone. If you get it, great! SAVE NOW! If you didn't, you messed up somewhere. Go back and read this again. Once you've got your rusted weapon, the hard part is over, and you can concentrate on obtaining the materials necessary for your chosen weapon. Money Now, those of you who have been reading this guide know that I think of the traditional method of getting a rusted weapon is really wasteful. Well, here's why. Both ruststones and ancient stones can both be made into weapons that can be sold for respectable money. I still don't have confirmation on the best price you can get for weapons made from ruststones, but all of the ancient stones can be made into weapons that sell for 25000z, save for the gun one. The gun ancient stone can only be made into a weapon that sells for 6000z. And the same method that works for getting the right weapon works here too, only the money making weapons are a lot more common than the rusted weapons. The weapons that you make out of ancient stones, the ones you want, will all have blue names. The thing is, the worn weapons have blue names as well, so make sure that you haven't made a worn weapon when you are trying to use them for money as the worn weapons unupgraded only sell for 3000 which is a big difference from 25000. Now, in case you weren't paying attention before: Polish all of your ancient stones. If you get a blue named weapon, check to make sure that it isn't a worn weapon, and if it isn't, skip ahead. If it is, go to your bed and reset as if you hadn't gotten a blue named weapon at all. Do a few quests, save, come back and repeat. Once you finally get a blue named weapon that isn't a worn weapon, count the number of ancient stones it took you to get that weapon. Then go to your bed and reset before going and doing one less quest than the number of ancient stones it took you to get the blue named weapon. Go polish. If its the blue named weapon, cool, sell it and save your game. If it isn't, reset and try again, following the steps more closely this time. Usually you will get a blue weapon every 5 or 6 polishes, so its a fairly nice source of cash. Why It Works When you start a new game, a random number somewhere between 1 and around 60 is chosen. Each time you do a quest, or polish a ruststone, that number goes down by one. When the number reaches 1, if you polish a ruststone, you will get a rusted weapon. IE, every time you hit 0, if it as during a polish, you get a rusted weapon. Whether you were or not, it resets to a random number between 1 and 60 as soon as it hits 0. So if it's at one when you do a quest, it'll hit 0 and reset to another random numberand you'll have to start all over Random in this case means some reason we don't understand. If polish 5 ruststones and you end up getting 2 rusted weapons, you will always get get a rusted weapons on same polishes, no matter how many times you reset the game, so long as you don't do quests to get the number down to zero without polishing. This is easier explained with numbers, so say for example, that the ruststone counter starts at 7. This is just an example, so in real life 7 has no special meaning. You would have no idea that the counter was at 7. Anyways, you polish your 4 ruststones. Each time you polish a ruststone, it reduces the counter by 1. So, 7-4=3. Each time you reset, the number on the counter goes back to 7. So, no matter how many times you reset your game, the counter would never reach 0 because 7-4 is always equal to 3. The other way to reduce your counter though, is by doing quests. So, seeing as how you had originally polished 4 ruststones, you do 4 quests. bringing your counter to 3. Then you save it so that when ever you reset now, the counter will stay at the number you reduced it to by doing quests. Now, when you go to polish, the third ruststone you polish will be a rusted weapon. Even if you reset, the counter will stay at 3. So if you were to reset after discovering that your third polish will produce a rusted weapon, you could go do 2 quests, bringing the counter to 1, save it, then polish the ruststone of your choice, to get your desired rusted weapon without wasting anything. 3-2=1-1=0. (TADA!) Alternativly, you could simply reload the game and polish 3 ruststones again, making sure that the ruststone you wanted was the third one. =Weapons= Weapon Upgrading Requirements Sword and Shield _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK|ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Rusted Sword | 1000z |126| None | 0% |Small Ruststone x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Tarnished Sword | 2500z |140| None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Eternal Strife |40000z |126|DRG 520| 0% |Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Steel Ice Dagger |35000z |196|ICE 180| 0% |Daora Claw x2 | | | | | | |Daora Shell x2 | | | | | | |DaoraDragonScale x3 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Steel Ice Dagger+ |50000z |210|ICE 200| 0% |Daora Horn x2 | | | | | | |Daora Tail x3 | | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x2 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Daora's Razor |90000z |266|ICE 320| 0% |Daora Carapace x4 | | | | | | |DaoraDragonScale+ x5 | | | | | | |Daora Jewel x1 | |_______________________|_______|___|________|____|_____________________| Dual Swords _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK|ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Worn Blades | 1000z |168| None | 0% |Sm Ancient Stone x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Weathered Blades |12500z |182| None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Eternal Schism |60000z |182|DRG 480|-20%|Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x5 | | | | | | |Wyvern Stone x10| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Hi Twin Daggers |55000z |224|ICE 350| 0% |Carbalite Ore x15| | | | | | |Daora Webbing x8 | | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x5 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Silhouette Sabres |80000z |238|ICE 400| 0% |DaoraDragonScale+ x10| | | | | | |Union Ore x10| | | | | | |Machalite Ore x20| |_______________________|_______|___|________|____|_____________________| Hammers _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK|ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Rusted Hammer | 1000z |468| None | 0% |Large Ruststone x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Tarnished Hammer | 2500z |572| None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Breath Core Hammer |40000z |936| None |-20%|Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Jadite Mace |35000z |780|FIRE 260| 0% |Lunastra Horn x3 | | | | | | |Lunastra Shell x3 | | | | | | |Firestone x7 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Jade Mace |50000z |832|FIRE 300| 0% |Fire Drgn Webbng x4 | | | | | | |Teostra Shell x1 | | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x2 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Lunastra's Crown |90000z |936|FIRE 370| 0% |Lunastra Horn x6 | | | | | | |Fire Drgn Scl+ x6 | | | | | | |Fire Drgn Jwl x1 | |_______________________|_______|___|________|____|_____________________| _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK |ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Worn Hammer | 1000z |676 | None | 0% |Lg Ancient Stone x1 | |-----------------------+-------+----+-------+----+---------------------| |Weathered Hammer |12500z |780 | None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+----+-------+----+---------------------| |Pulsating Core |60000z |1040| None |-20%|Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x5 | |-----------------------+-------+----+-------+----+---------------------| |Steel Ice Hammer |80000z |832 |ICE 290| 0% |Daora Carapace x4 | | | | | | |Daora Tail x1 | | | | | | |Rare Scarab x4 | |-----------------------+-------+----+-------+----+---------------------| |Daora's Colossus |90000z |988 |ICE 330| 0% |DaoraDragonScale+ x10| | | | | | |Daora Sharp Claw x2 | | | | | | |Daora Jewel x1 | |_______________________|_______|____|_______|____|_____________________| Lances _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK|ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Rusted Lance | 1000z |207| None | 0% |Ruststone Rod x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Tarnished Lance | 2500z |253| None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Undertaker |40000z |414| None |-20%|Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Steel Ice Spear |35000z |322|ICE 200| 0% |Daora Tail x1 | | | | | | |Daora Shell x3 | | | | | | |DaoraDragonScale x4 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Steel Ice Spear+ |50000z |345|ICE 240| 0% |Daora Claw x4 | | | | | | |Daora Shell x5 | | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x2 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Daora's Fang |90000z |437|ICE 300| 0% |Daora Sharp Claw x2 | | | | | | |Daora Carapace x6 | | | | | | |Daora Jewel x1 | |_______________________|_______|___|________|____|_____________________| _______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Price |ATK|ELE |AFF |Materials | | + + + + + =| |Worn Spear | 1000z |299| None | 0% |Ancient StoneRod x1 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Weathered Spear |12500z |345| None | 0% |Earth Crystal x20| |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Matenro |60000z |483| None |-20%|Earth Crystal x40| | | | | | |ElderDragonBlood x5 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Teostra's Howl |80000z |414|FIRE 180|+5% |Teostra Tail x4 | | | | | | |Teostra Shell x8 | | | | | | |Fire Dragon Pwdr x2 | |-----------------------+-------+---+--------+----+---------------------| |Teostra's Roar |90000z |460|FIRE 200|+10%|Teostra Horn+ x2 | | | | | | |Teostra Carapace x5 | | | | | | |Fire Drgn Jwl x1 | |_______________________|_______|___|________|____|_____________________| Bowguns ______________________________________________________________________ |Name |Cost to|Cost Upgrade|Cost Upgrade|Cost Upgrade|Cost Upgrade| | |Create | One | Two | Three | Four | | + + + + + | |Demonlock |1000z | 900z | 1350z | 3600z | 6750z | |----------+-------+------------+------------+------------+------------| |Island of |1000z | 1320z | 1980z | 5280z | 9900z | |the Gods | | | | | | |__________|_______|____________|____________|____________|____________| =Frequently Asked Questions= *Q: Is there a rusted weapon for bows/LS/HH? *A: No. *Q: Do you need to bring the ruststones on the missions with you? *A: No. There is no reason you should be carrying around a ruststone for any reason, unless you just found it and are waiting for the mission to end. Just put it in your box. *Q: Does the method from the last game still work? *A: If you are talking about the method from last game where once you get a ruststone, you reset and polish the stones again, making sure that the one you want is last, then yes. However, this method is a waste as you are basically throwing money and ruststones away for no real reason. =Contact Information= My email is croda.mb@hotmail.com. I get enough spam without adding to it, so don't send me a message unless you have to. Alternatively, send me a PM on Minegarde.com =Legal Junk= This Guide is copyrighted to me, Mark Brown (Croda). Right now, this guide can only be posted at Skies of Croda, and the Monster Hunter Wiki. However, chances are I won't mind if you use it elsewhere. Just make sure you ask me first. =What Other Players Have to Say= ...nothing atm Category:Guides